Memories of Fire
by uta-Tsuko
Summary: With a crazy stalker chasing her, Amano Lenalee couldn't rest. Akiyama is determined to protect her. When things get ugly, Lena reveals that she has a different ability in addition to her Blue Aura. What will happen next? (Akiyama x OC x Yandere!OC) A K-Project fanfic. Set way before S1.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Chapter 1: Forgotten

Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. How Dōmyōji managed to mess up his reports more than half the time was a wonder to her. "Amano-san?" A familiar voice rang out from behind her and she whipped around to see Akiyama Himori, one of her many co-workers in Scepter 4, standing behind her and holding another huge stack of paper. She let out an audible groan at the sight. "God… Why do there have to be so many incidents? " She grumbled as she reached out her hands and snatched the stack away, earning a sweat-drop from Akiyama.

There'd been a lot of incidents around Shizume Town recently. Most of them concerning Strains and HOMRA causing trouble. Lena scowled a little before she resumed typing on her laptop, hoping to go through the stack quickly.

Without warning, the alarm sounded, startling her. She regained her composure fast enough to stand up from her desk and run towards the door in a few seconds before being followed by her fellow clansmen.

"This time, it appears to be another Strain. A large group even." With a resigned sigh, the bespectacled man at his desk stood up and adjusted the sword at his side before turning to the curvaceous blonde beside him. "Awashima-san. Issue an order for the Special Ops squad to move out." She nodded curtly before walking out.

'AGAIN WITH THE INCIDENTS.' Lena grumbled mentally as she readjusted her position on the rooftop she was stationed on. Her sky blue eyes darted around, searching for her assigned target. With an exasperated sigh, she flopped herself down, her sword sheath clinking softly as it hit the ground. Was it just her or was everything starting to look really blurry? She rubbed her eyes and shook her head before peeking over the ledge of the roof.

Then, she saw him.

The brunette teen, with the red and blue eyes she recognized. She scowled, knowing that he was her assigned target. "I am going to kill you." She muttered to herself as she unsheathed her sword cautiously.

The brunette on the ground looked up and saw the standing female figure on the building. A smirk formed on his lips as he raised his hand in a mock salute to her.

"I found you~! "

Within seconds, he'd disappeared and reappeared on the rooftop behind Lena. She whirled around, sabre in hand and glowing with her Aura. He gave a sadistic smile before flames engulfed his hands and he began throwing punches at her. She managed to dodge most of them before she sent 3 silver knives flying towards him. Damn, that guy could fight. 1 knife lodged in his side but he yanked it out and ran towards her again. Using her sabre, she managed to block his next blow but was sent staggering back. The ledge of the roof hit her ankle and she was well aware that she was at the edge.

"You have nowhere to run. I guess I can do it now right~? " He cooed in a sappy-sounding voice. Lena shuddered and bit her lip. If she wasn't careful, this could be her end. But she wasn't going down without dealing him at least a few more blows. She ran forward, ignoring the painful burning sensation that met her side as soon as she did that. Swinging her sabre at him, she managed to slash him on the chest. He let out a guttural cry of pain and anger before managing to punch her in the chest, returning the previous hit. Again ignoring the pain she threw another 4 knives, all of which managed to hit their target. With a final cry of pain the brunette slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Lena fell to her knees, gasping from the pain. She could feel blood streaming out of the wound in her side and the aching pain in her chest was bothering her to no end. Shaking her head, she retrieved her PDA before dialing Fushimi's number. "I'm done, but I'll need some backup." As soon as she was done, the pain somehow intensified and she saw dark spots dancing in her vision. She groaned as she tried to keep awake until her colleagues came, but found herself losing consciousness instead. The last thing she saw was the sharp red blot that flashed past her vision before everything turned black.

-TIMESKIP-

The first thing that hit her senses hard when she opened her eyes was the strong smell of antiseptic. Everything was white. 'Shit, did I just die on them? But if I can smell antiseptic I should be fine.' That was the first thought that ran through her head. As her vision cleared up, she could clearly see medical equipment beside her bed. Not to mention she could feel the bandages wrapped around her torso and the dull aching pain in her chest. 'At least I'm still alive.' With a sharp gasp, she eased herself into a sitting position just as the Lieutenant, a lady by the name of Awashima Seri, walked into the room.

Within seconds, the older female was by her side pushing her back onto the bed as gently as possible. "You've got serious burns on your side. You need to rest." Came the voice, firm and cold as ice. Lena let out a groan before complying with her superior's orders, flopping herself back onto the bed. "So what happened?" She asked, desperate to know what the red blot was. "When the others arrived at your location, they found you out cold in a puddle of blood and the Strain's body was horribly mutilated by someone. A message was spelt out using his blood."

The wounded girl felt ready to puke, but insisted on hearing what was written. "Apparently, it was a message for the Strain or possibly for us. 'If you hurt her again, I'll make sure you pay.' " Awashima looked at her before asking, "Do you know anyone who would do this?" Lena shook her head. She herself was concerned. Who would go this far to ensure she was safe? She quietly fingered the white strands of hair that contrasted against the raven black of the rest of her hair. The quiet whirring of the air-conditioner was the only sound that could be heard in the infirmary.

Then, the door opened and the heads of Dōmyōji and Hidaka poked themselves in. Upon seeing that Lena was awake, they gave joyous shouts and rushed in to attempt to hug her before being met with a sword sheath to the face. (Courtesy of Awashima.) They gave her sad puppy eyes while Lena facepalmed at their actions.

The rest of the Special Ops squad filed in and took their seat in various corners of the room. Ignoring Awashima's protests, Lena forced herself back into and upright position. "Are you feeling better?" Akiyama asked, concern written practically all over his face. Lena gave a small smile and a nod before a low growl interrupted their conversations. All heads turned towards the door, hands on their sabres.

A red-haired teen was leaning against the doorframe, a black-colored aura covering him. His piercing yellow eyes made most of the guys freeze up. "Tch. Hasn't my warning reached you? Step away from her. Now." His voice was dark and laced with poison and pure hatred. Lena stared at him. She'd seen him before, but she just couldn't remember where. Slowly, dark purple flames wrapped themselves around the male's hands as he stepped forward. "Didn't you hear me? I said STEP AWAY." At this point in time, Lena reached for her silver knives, which were still in her Scepter 4 uniform which in turn lay beside her bed. She might have known this guy, but she wasn't going to let him hurt her friends.

Without warning the male rushed forward and swung a fist towards Akiyama and Benzai, successfully throwing them into the wall. Fushimi used this chance to aim and throw 2 knives at him. They were blocked and flung back, hitting him in the arm and he hissed in pain. Hidaka and Dōmyōji were next to attack but they too were flung away. Successfully retrieving her knives, Lena aimed 2 at the male's legs and threw them. Her attack hit and the male was sent back staggering in pain. His yellow eyes met hers, his full of disbelief and hers, cold and unnerving. "Don't hurt my friends." She hissed, anger filling her entire being as she brandished her knives, which glinted evilly in the white light.

The redhead's face fell. "Do you really not remember me?" In contrast to his tone earlier, his voice was now quiet and contained traces of sadness. Lena's eyes narrowed. "Get out." With a small chuckle, he got up and yanked the knives out of his leg. "I see. So that's how you want to play. I'll play your game." He looked up, a sadistic look crossing his face.

"We'll meet again. Amano Lenalee."


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare

Weeks passed after that incident in the infirmary and Lena's wounds healed up, allowing her to get back to being able to go on patrols with the others. The image of that boy was burned into her mind. She was confused. Why?

A nudge to her shoulder drove her out of her little daze and she turned around to see Akiyama and Benzai giving her worried looks. Well, they were her teammates. So it wasn't weird for them to worry about her, was it? She gave them a tired smile, assuring them that everything was okay. They looked uneasy but she couldn't blame them. After all, that weird incident was causing her to lose sleep. She herself wouldn't be surprised if she looked absolutely horrible. "Are you sure? You look a little pale." Benzai's voice floated into her mind and she brushed off the question with a simple 'Ok' sign. The two males exchanged worried looks once more before turning back to their surroundings and their faces dropped.

They were in HOMRA territory.

Lena had also seemed to have noticed this fact, and was looking around uneasily. "Well, look who stumbled into enemy ground." The sickeningly familiar voice rang out and Yata Misaki stepped out of the shadows, wearing a cocky smirk. Akiyama narrowed his visible eye at the vanguard. The former threw his skateboard to the ground and his Red Aura surrounded him. Lena growled. "We don't have time to play your stupid games, Yatagarasu. Go away."

His grin grew wider. "As if I'd listen to a Blue. The only leader I follow is MIKOTO-SAN!" At that statement, he grabbed his baseball bat and swung it at the three. They jumped backwards to dodge the blow and Lena whisked out her knives. 'This guy is too fucking stubborn.' She cursed silently as she engulfed her knives in her own Blue Aura. A swing from the side caught her off guard and as it made contact with her arm, she was happy to note that there was no crunching sound but was sure that it would hurt like a bitch for a few weeks. She was flung into a pile of rubbish that stank to high heaven. Another sharp pain from her leg told her she had somehow managed to stab herself by accident. Akiyama and Benzai rushed to try and restrain Yata but ended up almost getting smacked on the head.

'This is going nowhere!' Akiyama was panicking internally as he dodged another attack. Lena was still struggling to get up from the trash pile while he and Benzai were stuck with keeping Yatagarasu in check. However, it wasn't long before a voice sounded from the door to Bar HOMRA. "Yata! Stop it!" The owner, Kusanagi Izumo walked out and glared at Yata. Said person grumbled and gave a highly poisonous glare towards them both. "You got off lucky this time." The duo twitched a little before a pained groan attracted their attention. They turned and started freaking out. Lena was really _, really pale._ Her knives lay by the side, one streaked with blood, as she used the wall as a support to try and pull herself up. Not to mention her leg was bleeding really badly.

Akiyama didn't think. His body moved by itself and before he knew it, he'd picked her up bridal style and started running back to Scepter 4 HQ. He could faintly hear Benzai shouting at him but he ignored that. All that mattered at that point in time was getting Lena's wound treated. He slammed the door to the HQ open so hard that the Special Ops squad, Lieutenant Awashima and Captain Munakata came running down the stairs to see what had happened. As soon as they all saw Lena's pale and bloodied form, everyone went into panic mode. (Well, except Fushimi and Munakata.)

The girl was vaguely aware that she was being carried in someone else's arms. When she looked up, all she saw was a blurry mix of blue, black and white. A cacophony of voices sounded in her head but she couldn't understand what they were saying. 'This warmth… It's so comforting… ' She began dozing off, the image becoming more blurry. More shouts. And then, black.

When she awoke, she again could smell antiseptic. Just in a few weeks, she'd landed herself in the infirmary again. Lena sighed mentally. 'How dumb can I get? ' Tilting her head to the side, she caught sight of a figure sleeping on a chair beside her bed. It took her a while to realize it was Akiyama, and she immediately felt the heat rush to her cheeks. 'Was he the one who carried me back? ' She blushed harder at this thought and covered her head with the pillow to drown out any other such thoughts. Without warning, she could feel herself falling asleep once again.

This time, she woke up in a dark room. Her surroundings were black, yet splatters of red lined the walls. There was a strong metallic smell. Terror filled her as she realized what the red was. The screeching sound of a sword being dragged on the ground filled her ears. She turned around to see the same redhead, clothes splattered with red. His face was contorted into a twisted smile, sadistic and full of hatred. He got closer with every step, and the smile on his face grew wider and wider. She tried to move, but found that she was bound to the spot by the black aura he owned. When he was within striking distance, he dropped his sword and knelt down. Lena avoided his eyes but he grabbed her hair and forcefully turned her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

His smile softened and his eyes lost the evil glint in them. "Lena, Lena, Lena. When will you remember~?" He cooed in a sickly sweet voice. 'The fuck? The first thing you should tell me is your freaking name.' As if he'd read her thoughts, his gaze turned steely and his grip on her tightened, making her wince. "My name huh? Hah, so you waited until now to ask? Fine. It's… "

"Ritsu. Otonashi Ritsu."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Lena felt her blood run cold. She was running from his all those years and he'd found her again. Why was fate so cruel? She felt like a 14 year old again. She hated him with her entire being. She hated him. "Aw, don't look so angry. We're together again aren't we~? I love you~! " With that, he closed the distance between their lips. Her eyes widened as she desperately tried to push him away. But she just couldn't break free from the vice-like grip on her hair, which forced her head forward. She could feel the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. It was like those times. Those times that had scarred her. A hand trailed its way up the side of her body as she struggled to break free. She couldn't take it. She needed to find a way. A way to wake up from this nightmare!

Without warning, she found herself covered in sweat and sitting upright on the infirmary bed. The sharp pain that ran up her leg made her double over, both in pain and fear. Within bare moments, Akiyama was by her side. Lena was panting heavily. The fear that ran through her body was accompanied by the pain, which made it feel even worse. Suddenly, she felt the familiar warmth enshroud her and her vision was then blocked by white fabric. The same warmth she felt when she'd been partially unconscious. It was… Really comforting. Lena let her eyes flutter shut while she took in the scent of the person who had her locked in his embrace. Lavender, with a hint of rose. Both were scents she liked, and this helped her relax.

Akiyama held her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Seeing her wake up so abruptly in a way that possibly aggravated her injury worried him. 'What sort of nightmare did she have? ' Questions ran through his mind before he felt Lena shift away. "Thank you… Akiyama… " Her voice was soft and shy, and her face was red. He felt his face start to heat up slightly and he turned away before stuttering a reply. "N-no problem. "

Ok this was awkward.

They sat together in silence for a while. "So… What happened?" The question from Akiyama made her look down, fear slowly taking over once more. Seeing her sudden change in expression made him feel a little _too_ flustered. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that question! " He looked down in embarrassment. How could he have been so insensitive?! Lena looked at the flustered male and unintentionally let out a small giggle. (Ok it might have been on purpose.) He turned and gave her a questioning look, to which she responded by covering her mouth with her hands to mask her giggles. His mouth twitched a little, almost like he wanted to smile. Her giggles turned into little chuckles and he sighed. And then the door opened and freaked the both of them out.

Benzai passed Lena the knives she'd dropped. Hidaka and Fuse were busy 'interrogating' Akiyama on why he was so close to her while she sweat-dropped at their actions. "Guys please stop pestering the poor guy. He looks like he's about to pass out. " They gave her the puppy dog eyes again and she responded by throwing a pillow. Suddenly, a loud bark resonated in the room and a German Shepherd ran in. Lena gave a surprised gasp as the dog jumped onto the bed and barreled itself onto her, not affecting her wound surprisingly. The others tried to grab the dog, but were met by sharp growls.

"Whoa whoa calm down. Blackie calm down!" She was getting flustered as she tried to calm her pet, which seemed very intent on chasing her colleagues out of the room, down. The growls turned into soft barks and then to whimpers and the dog curled up beside her. She growled a little herself as she petted her canine companion.

Looking down from a nearby building, Ritsu snarled as he watched the physical interaction between the occupants of the room. "They're going to pay for getting to close to **my** property."


	3. Chapter 3: Entrapment

Chapter 3: Entrapment

Barely a few weeks later, the Special Ops squad was called to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Shizume Town. Locals around that area had been complaining of horrendous odors that plagued their homes and it was somehow decided that Scepter 4 would take action. Lena growled lowly as they walked. The afternoon sun was blazing hot and having their coats on didn't help. Dōmyōji looked like he was on the verge of whining and Fushimi had this really pissed off look on his face. The others settled for looking uncomfortable as their destination came into view. And then the smell hit them. A distinct rotting smell, almost like rotting meat coupled with other trash. Lena resisted the urge to throw up- she was sure the others wanted to do so too- as they increased their walking speed, hoping to finish their mission as soon as possible. The smell got stronger as they approached the abandoned warehouse. Just barely a few meters above them, a cloaked figure watched their movements. "So he has made a move. Humph, I guess I should start watching her." It muttered before jumping off, unnoticed by the group below.

When they entered the warehouse, a devastating sight awaited them.

A large pile of rotting human bodies lay in the center of the warehouse, badly mutilated. Guts and other internal organs lay around the place, forming smaller piles of rotting flesh. Bloody footsteps covered the floors, the shoe prints overlapping. Blood puddles were everywhere. Their eyes widened in shock. None of them had been expecting this situation at all. Lena fell to her knees, body shivering in fear. Dōmyōji and Hidaka retched but thankfully didn't puke on the floor. Munakata's and Fushimi's eyes widened in shock and an expression of slight fear flashed across their faces. The others were too stunned to move. "W-what happened here?" Lena managed to choke out. No one answered. They too didn't know what had happened. A loud and hysterical laugh erupted from behind them, and they whipped their heads around. To their utter horror, the redhead was doubled over, laughing loudly. "Oh god! You should have seen your faces! How nice was my work?" He inquired, head tilted to the side with a cocky smile on his face. "What the hell?! Why did you do this?! " Fuse shouted, his hands clenched into fists. The redhead's smile turned into a scowl.

"I help you guys to take care of those pesky Strains, and this is how you react? Man, I shouldn't have helped you." He growled. Everyone tensed up. Helped them? Heck, this wasn't even helpful! Lena bit her lip. This guy was going too far. She pushed herself up, so that she was standing up. "You call this fucking helping us? You just screwed up our job! I'm warning you, Otonashi Ritsu. You better stop looking me up or involving yourself in my business." She snarled. The fact that she swore was surprising to the others, but not as surprising as the fact that she knew his name. Munakata stepped forward. "Do you know him?" Lena nodded, never letting her eyes leave the redhead in front of her. A crazed smile made its way onto his face and she let an involuntary shudder shake her body. 'I've got to calm down… ' She took deep breaths as Ritsu began to advance towards her. "I missed you~. " He cooed softly as he reached a hand out to caress her face, only for it to be slapped away. "Don't _touch_ me." She hissed, anger and irritation very much apparent in her voice.

Within seconds, the expression on his face turned from utter craziness to pure anger and hatred. Oh god those damn mood swings. With a snap of his fingers, rocks and bits of debris began raining down. 'Shit this place is going to collapse!' Lena cursed and threw a few knives at Ritsu before a large iron bar fell in front of her. "Amano-san, we have to evacuate!" She heard Akiyama's voice from somewhere behind her. "I got it!" She shouted back before running towards the direction of the nearest exit she could think of. All of a sudden, she heard Ritsu's voice near her. "Do you think I'm going to let you go like that~? " A hand reached out to grab her but she dodged it and kept running, avoiding falling debris along the way. Soon, the light of the exit came into view. It was still visible despite the amount of dust in the air. 'I have to keep running. ' She picked up her speed. Without warning, a huge concrete chunk fell in front of her, blocking her way out. The other exits were most probably blocked as well. 'AM I GOING TO DIE HERE? ' Horrible thoughts ran through her head before she shook them out and tried to look for another exit. To her horror, she was trapped in a ring of debris, with no way to get out. Lena began to panic again. How was she going to get out now? A shower of dust from above made her look up. What she saw was a ton of rocks about to rain down on her. Her last thought?

'Fuck.'

The others outside watched in horror as the entire building caved in. Dōmyōji and Hidaka, being Lena's best friends, began to panic and run around. The others stood stock still, too shocked to even move. Fushimi gave a small 'tch' and Awashima called for backup. Munakata watched the rubble, a small interested smile on his face. Debris was still rolling down the side of the pile. 'I have a feeling that we'll be having a little show.' He thought. A strong gust started up and raised more dust from the rubble.

"Ngh... " Lena twitched and opened her eyes. Pain shot up her right ankle and she winced. She pushed her upper body up and stared at her leg. It was trapped under an iron beam and judging by the pain, it was broken. She felt something sticky running down her face and immediately guessed it was blood. Working quickly, she grabbed one of her knives and covered it with an orange flame. She placed the blade against the iron bar and almost immediately, the metal melted. The same orange flame prevented the red-hot liquid from dripping onto her leg. The molten metal made a loud hissing sound as it struck the barrier. She growled lowly. 'If I'm caught using this, who knows what Munakata will say? But with Ritsu, this secret will come out sooner or later. Might as well let them find out now.' She sighed inwardly as she shifted her right leg away. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A green glow began to coat her entire body. Within seconds, her ankle, her head wound and all the other minor injuries she sustained were all healed. Lena opened her eyes and surveyed her current surroundings. She was in a tight space, with little room to move around. Dust still kept falling through the cracks between the rubble. "I hate having so little space to move around…" Orange flames began to form a barrier and pushed against the rubble, creating a bigger space.

On the outside, rescue workers rushed to remove the rubble. The Scepter 4 members retained their calm exteriors, but inside they were scared and worried for their fellow clansman. Even the Usagi were at the scene, poking around in the rubble. The cloaked figure from before gave a small smirk. "The time has come for you to awaken, Queen." It threw back its hood, revealing a girl with bright pink eyes and white hair that faded to blue at the end that was tied up into two side ponytails. "Or should I say… Sister?" She jumped down towards the rubble and released a sharp orange aura that spread out in a circular fashion around her. This disruption attracted the attention of all at the scene. The Scepter 4 members fell into battle stance and the Usagi drew their staffs. The girl smirked once more and extended her hand. Almost immediately, a black scythe with green markings on the blade materialized in her hand. "Humph, Sis better take Tenjomaru back if we manage to meet later on." She muttered before swinging the scythe in front of her in a defensive position.

Within the rubble, Lena felt the familiar presence. She gave a small smile when she saw a ray of light suddenly shine through towards her right. She whirled around, only to see the shocked face of a rescue worker [As she suspected] looking through her orange barrier. He turned back and called out to the others. Lena pouted a little. 'Looks like I've got some explaining to do.' She thought, motioning for the man to get the other workers away from the rubble. He complied with her request, thankfully. Once she was very, very, VERY sure that all humans were away from her little alcove, she concentrated all of her energy into her barrier and caused a large explosion that would've sent rocks flying everywhere if she hadn't controlled the rocks with her other powers. She saw Munakata give a small smile as he looked at her. Lena rolled her eyes as she stood up, her Orange Aura covering her completely. The girl with the pink eyes jumped towards Lena and patted her shoulder, grinning. "Everyone~! You might wanna look upwards~!" The other girl cooed. When they did so, all present at the scene were shell-shocked to see a new Sword of Damocles floating above their heads. Lena gave an innocent smile at her colleagues while Munakata activated his Aura, causing his Sword of Damocles to appear next to Lena's.

"I suppose you have something to say." He gave a cool smirk as she shrugged in response, still smiling. "Nothing much to say. My name is Amano Lenalee, and I am the 8th and Orange Queen." The girl next to her raised her scythe. "And I am Amano Koharu, her younger sister. By the way sis, here's your weapon." Koharu threw the scythe at Lena, who caught it with ease and swung in in a full circle around her. The members of Scepter 4 who were present had their mouths agape in shock. [Well, for Fushimi he clicked his tongue and Munakata was still smiling his silly smile.] "And it's about time too." A male voice called out. Everyone turned to see a group of 7 people standing on the roof of one of the buildings. The one who'd spoken was a boy of around 17 with dark raven black hair and eyes. He was smirking and the panther next to him growled. "You're late, Zazie!" Koharu called out while Lena winked at him. He and the other teens jumped down, not sustaining any injuries much to the shock of many. The small group headed towards Lena as they cheered. "Amano-kun, I would appreciate it if you would tell us about your Aura." Munakata stated, pushing his glasses up as they caught the sunlight and glinted with a slightly scary glow. " _Siamo insieme come alleati, non come nemic_ _i_ _."_ Lena said the Italian words with ease as the scythe in her hands disappeared. "We stand together as allies, not as foes." She continued after that, the Orange Aura around her dimming slightly.

"I'll go back to Scepter 4 to explain the major details. This sort of venue isn't very conducive." Lena frowned as she stared at the remaining rubble as if it exuded a dangerous aura. "HEY! I KNOW YOU!" Dōmyōji shouted as he pointed to Zazie. "YOU'RE THAT WAITER FROM THAT CAFÉ!" Kamo hit him on the head before he turned to Zazie and scrutinized him. "…He's right. You're from Café Crisalide, aren't you?" Zazie gave a big smirk. "Bingo! I've seen you two before. Kamo Ryūhō and Dōmyōji Andy, am I right?" The duo looked taken aback. "Zazie even if I've told you all about them don't go scaring them." Lena snarled at the boy and he backed down. "Crisalide members, head back first. I'll meet up with all of you as soon as possible." She muttered as the scythe turned into a sword with sheath intact and she clipped it to her belt. Koharu placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and the latter raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds of utter silence, Lena gave a sigh and and motioned for Koharu to follow her as she began walking towards one of the Scepter 4 emergency vehicles.

'It's going to be a long day.'


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and War

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been kinda busy with school and exams and whatnot. Forgive me please!

Chapter 4: Questions and War

"So… How did you attain the Orange Aura?" Munakata asked, resting his chin on his interlocked hands. Koharu stood at the side looking on as her sister gave a small playful smile. "Well, let's start from the very beginning shall we?" Lena smirked and crossed her arms. The Special Ops squad members who were present squirmed slightly in their seats as they sensed the slight tension between the Blue King and the Orange Queen. Koharu sighed and glared at her sister, who winked in response.

"If you need to know, there are more than 7 Clans." There was a collective outburst of sound as the Blue Clan members processed this information. "The Clans involved in these incidents are the Orange Clan and the Black Clan." "The Black Clan?" "Yes, otherwise known as Zeiss. They don't have any affiliations with the other clans and are more solitary. I know this because I was once a part of Zeiss. That was before I received the Orange Aura. After I got my new Aura, Zeiss wanted me to form a new clan with affiliations to them. I refused and left almost immediately. At the same time, I pretty much 'stole' the stigma of Zeiss and made it Crisalide's logo. With that, I retained my Black Aura and had my Orange Aura as well. The abilities of the Orange Aura combine those of the Red Clan and the Blue Clan. It has great defence and offence power, not to mention it can actually burn things." Koharu covered her hand with her Aura and poked the blade of the sword that she drew. The metal glowed red hot but didn't melt. "Proven." She said as she sheathed the sword. Lena gave her a look that plain said 'Shut up.' while the former shrugged her shoulders. "Interesting…" Munakata muttered. "Also, I can heal wounds since I'm part Strain." The sound of this made Munakata look up once more as he raised an eyebrow. "A Strain?"

She nodded. "Don't mistake me for a Green Clan member though." She informed as a green glow formed around her. Koharu whistled as the boys went slack-jawed. "That… Is so cool!" Fuse started grinning like an idiot and Dōmyōji had sparkly eyes. Fushimi merely clicked his tongue while Akiyama and Benzai's eyes widened in shock. The others didn't exactly have reactions that were different from the above. "If that is all, I will be taking my leave now." She stood up from her chair, bowed and began walking towards the door with Koharu in tow. The Blue King once again pushed his spectacles up, a small amused smile on his face.

"I can't believe this!" Ritsu whined as he plopped himself onto a worn-down couch. The navy haired female seated across him frowned slightly. "She didn't come back! She's a meanie!" He continued whining until a black cloud covered his mouth. He stiffened, knowing that his Queen was pissed. "Shut up Ritsu. I want to know about Munakata's movements." She stated simply before the cloud dissipated. "Ok ok chill Miyuki… I know you're a stalker but do you have to be so obsessed?" He tilted his head to the side in a questioning way as she sighed. "I am Munakata Miyuki, the Black Queen and a rival of the Blue King Munakata Reisi." There came the reply, short and to the point. He muttered something incoherent before stretching. "I have nothing much to report, except for the fact that Amano Lenalee has finally shown her Orange Aura to Scepter 4." Miyuki's Black Aura flared up at that statement, and if it wasn't for another one of her clansmen managing to calm her down, she would have strangled Ritsu. He lay gasping on the floor, occasionally spewing insults at Miyuki in anger. She looked at the girl whose hand was on her shoulder. The newcomer had jet black hair, but piercing crimson eyes. The tip of a black sword tattoo could be seen jutting out of her sleeve. Miyuki looked down, anger still coursing through her veins. Had Munakata Reisi joined Zeiss that time, none of this would have ever happened. "We have no choice but to start a war on them. It's our only choice currently. Akayuki, I want you to prepare the others." The other two in the room looked visibly alarmed as they began to flail. "Queen, I suggest you put this plan aside for now." A deep voice resounded as all turned to the doorway. A male with icy blue eyes and dark raven hair like Akayuki stared into the room.

"Tatsuya, what's your plan?" The Black Queen inquired, her eyes glinting with interest. "Simple. We capture Lenalee's closest associates in Scepter 4. That way we can get her and Munakata to come down here." Ritsu's playful face hardened into a sharp scowl as he remembered the dark haired male who'd spent so much time with Lena. " _I'll kill him._ " He snarled as he clenched his fists. Tatsuya just rolled his eyes. "Ritsu, I'll leave the entire operation to you." Miyuki muttered before she stalked out of the room. The former's face once more returned to his usual mischevious smile. 'I'm gonna have a chance to get back at that guy. And oh, how he'll pay.' Dark thoughts ran through his mind as he began to chuckle darkly. He was really gonna have a hell lotta fun. Akayuki glared at him and Tatsuya a little before she followed her Queen. She had to make sure Ritsu didn't go too overboard. Miyuki was cursing her brother under her breath as she swore to destroy the clan he worked so damn hard to build.

In another certain area, Lena perched herself on the ledge of a building overlooking the entire Shizume skyline. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she watched the bustling street below her. The soft tinkling of keychains behind her made her turn around. There stood her older brother, Amano Shuu. He joined her on the ledge quickly, staring out at the stars. "We have a war coming our way don't we?" He muttered. She gave a small shrug, carefully twirling the small knife in her hands. Lena could clearly remember the madness in Ritsu's eyes and she gave an involuntary shudder. Shuu eyed her warily, noticing the slight jumpiness in her movements. "You ok?" She nodded quickly, covering it up with the excuse that she was a little cold. But being the good older brother he was, he figured out the apparent reason. However, he didn't press further into the matter, not wanting to stress her out. 'I will one day disband Zeiss… They don't deserve to exist as a clan for all that they have done!'

A/N: If you guys are wondering, here's how Lena and Miyuki look like:

Lena: Dark raven black hair [waist-length] with a white streak going down on the right side and sky blue eyes.

Miyuki: Same colour hair and eyes as Munakata but hair is waist-length.

Please send reviews in! T^T I'm getting negative vibes just by reading my own story *shudder* If you've got any comments or suggestions, leave a review and I will see what I can do to improve! Hope you all will keep on reading my story!


	5. Chapter 5: Capture

NEW DESCRIPTION WHICH IS TOO LONG [PROBABLY]:  
With a boy from her past hunting her, Amano Lenalee is ready to die. Heck, her life is already screwed but throw in a crush for her colleague and a secret that could cause her entire world to fall. Yep, that's how messed up her destiny is. Will these factors make or break her future? Will she even be able to handle everything like the strong girl she is supposed to be?

RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND WEIRD REFERENCES.

Chapter 5: Capture

'It really has been a long time…' Lena smiled fondly as she looked up at the sign above the door.

Café Crisalide

She pushed the door open, the chimes making a pleasant sound as they tinkled softly. The interior looked the same. The grand piano in the corner, the chalkboard messy with words, the beautiful inscription of the clan motto on the wall above those very chalkboards. 'Siamo insieme come alleati, non come nemici.' The words flowed like water as the English meaning embedded itself in her mind once more. "We stand together as allies, not as foes." She muttered softly as she flung her backpack onto the couch. "Lena?" A new voice resonated. One she recognised easily. Lena whirled around only to see her brother walking down the stairs… _**Without a damn shirt on**_. She deadpanned before her Aura flared around her. "Go. And. Get. A. Fucking. Shirt. On." She ordered as Amano Shuu paled visibly and scampered back up the stairs. She sighed, sinking down onto the sofa. Heck, she'd almost forgotten her brother's habits in the morning. The sunlight streaming into the café was growing stronger every passing second. Soon, Shuu got back down and began to set up the café. Lena helped, while Koharu and Zazie took care of food prep. Kirihara Yuuto, Zazie's younger brother, and Shirayuki Ayumi began rewriting the menu.

'It seems that a lot has changed since I left.' Lena walked over to the piano, lifting its cover gently. She ran her fingers over the ivory keys, enjoying the feel of them. A black cat rubbed its head against her leg, purring loudly. It opened its emerald green eyes and peered up at her, seemingly welcoming her back. Lena smiled, bending down to scratch the cat behind the ears and thus earning another loud purr. 'Shadow lives up to her name.' She thought, having not noticed the cat before it touched her. Shadow quickly bounded off towards Shuu, meowing loudly. "Yeah, I know. Lena's back." He smiled at Lena as Shadow jumped around excitedly like a kid in a candy shop. Lena couldn't help it… But she felt that something bad was going to happen… 'Whatever it is, it can't be good.'

The male in a black hoodie looked through the windows of the café casually, smiling as he noticed Lena's disturbed face. "Shion." A female voice jerked him from his reverie ad he turned to looked at the crimson eyed girl behind him. Her dark brown hair that was streaked with golden highlights glinted in the morning sun, causing her to look almost… Angelic. Said boy, named Akagami Shion, shook his head quickly and pulled his hood lower, covering his own red eyes. "That girl… She's who were looking for, right?" The girl, named Tachibana Erina, asked as she looked at Lena who was currently playing with the cat. Erina frowned. How could this girl be of use to them? "She looks like any normal person." Shion chuckled before walking off, making Erina run after him.

"Destiny cannot be outrun. She will have to face her other side."

"God, I hate it when you talk so cryptically."

"And I love you."

"Shut up."

"Haha."

As they walked deeper into an alley, Shion felt a sudden chill run up his spine. He ceased all conversation with Erina and whirled around. Standing behind them… Was Ritsu. He had a really crazed look in his eyes and his sword caught whatever sunlight that was streaming into the otherwise dark alley. He grinned at the duo and Shion moved in front of Erina, hoping to act as a shield. "So, what do you want with my little girl~?" Ritsu dragged the last word to place emphasis and Shion's eyes narrowed. "More like, what do you want with us?" Erina retorted, eyes glowing red. Shion pressed her behind him. 'Whatever it is… This guy doesn't seem like _her_ comrade. But he's so protective… No… ' Shion was pulled out of his daze when a silver knife flew past his cheek, leaving a line of blood. He looked past Ritsu quickly amd saw _her_. Lena stood there, holding on to more knives and with a dangerous look on her face. Ritsuu turned around and smiled. "Lena~!" He spread out his arms in the form of a hug. She gave a look of disgust and her Aura flared slightly. "What are you doing here, Ritsu?" The addressed party gave a small grin and raised his sword.

"I came to look for you!"

With a single swoop, he sent a wave of Black Aura towards her. She herself raised a barrier of Black. The impact of the attack on the barrier created a large explosion, also making a smokescreen to allow Shion and Erina to run. They jumped above the smoke, going unnoticed, luckily. Lena couldn't see past the smoke, but her heightened senses alerted her about the incoming attack. With precision, she dodged the slash Ritsu had aimed at her from behind and retaliated with her knives. He jumped backward, using his Aura as a shield. She was quite careful about not using her Aura against him since she knew about the power of the Black Aura. "C'mon Lena! Have you fallen for me yet~?" He called, grin growing wider. 'Step 1: Never listen to your enemy.' Lena deadpanned and swung forward with Tenjomaru appearing in her hands suddenly. Ritsu dodged but this time she managed to inflict a gash on his forearm, where his shield had dissipated a little. Ritsu scowled a little and moved back, putting some distance between him and her. Suddenly, a blue burst flashed towards him. He raised a barrier, cancelling out the attack. "I would suggest that you stand down." The familiar voice of Munakata Reisi reached Lena's ears, much to her delight. She backed up till she was by his side, elbowing him a little. "You're late." He gave a small smile as she grinned.

The other members drew their weapons and assumed their battle stances. Ritsu glanced at the Blues before locking his gaze onto Lena, who raised Tenjomaru and assumed her own battle position. "Aww~. You called more of your friends along! How fun!" A sadistic grin grew on his face as his Aura began to flare around him. Lena stiffened as she felt Munakata release his own Aura before she released her own. Their respective Swords of Damocles appeared above them. Ritsu felt Miyuki's presence behind him before she even spoke. "Stick to the plan." She muttered before her Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky, gleaming with malice in the morning sun. "Ok, Miyuki. Let me get this straight. I did not sign up for an early morning confrontation." Lena growled and Miyuki stiffened a little. Akayuki raised her dagger, pointing it at Lena. "Don't talk to her like that." Lena merely smiled and charged. She used her own share of Black Aura to cancel out Akayuki's attacks. In terms of raw power, Akayuki was better. But, Lena had flexibility and agility to account for the difference in power. She twisted and turned to dodge the former's attacks, all the while striking forward trying to hit Akayuki. Miyuki joined in on that battle, attacking Lena from behind. She was, however, blocked by Munakata who'd somehow managed to get there without her noticing. And with that, a full scale war broke out between the Orange, Blue and Black Clans.

Lena was flung back and she slammed into a wall. "Fuck!" She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness and charged again. Akayuki made the mistake of using her Aura to attack, and it was canceled out when Lena threw out her own Black Aura. Munakata and Miyuki charged each other, with Miyuki moving quickly to strike at him. "It looks as if you've improved." He chuckled. Miyuki's expression darkened as she struck at him again. This time, their swords caught and the distance between them lessened. "I don't need your snarky comments." She snarled and pushed him back, Aura flaring a little. Munakata just smiled and once again charged. 'Any moment now, Tatsuya!' Miyuki groaned inwardly as she noticed her 2nd in command fiddling with his PDA, looking pissed at something. She felt Munakata's sword graze her cheek and she jumped back. Just nicely, a sharp explosion ripped through the street. Smoke billowed everywhere. Miyuki took this chance to look for the two people they were targeting. Lena cursed when the smoke blocked her view. Something about the smoke was… Different. 'I just hope it's not chloroform.' She stayed still for a while before she moved forward.

Ritsu was a tiger, stalking his prey.

He was able to manuever around within the cover of the dense smoke thanks to Tatsuya's clever planning. With the earpiece in his ear, he was able to hear every word Zeiss spoke. " _Targets found. Move in."_ Miyuki's voice sounded wonderfully calm. 'Deserving of her position as a Queen.' He thought, a smile forming on his lips. He ran forward. The fog only allowed Zeiss members to figure out where their enemies and comrades were, thanks to whatever Tatsuya used to help them. Within seconds, he'd found the two of them. They'd obviously stuck together through the fight. Ritsu let out a low chuckle that drew their attention to their surroundings. They weren't able to see him, but he could see them. He noted that Miyuki was glaring at him, and told himself to shut up. " _Ritsu, now._ " He grinned before making a quick dash and whacking the brown-haired male on the back of the head with the pommel of his dagger. His target's pained yelp made his partner turn around. As his one visible eye met Ritsu's madness-infused ones, shock flashed through him before he too fell unconscious. Miyuki held her sword up and pressed a finger against her earpiece, muttering something that Ritsu couldn't hear.

And then he lost track of everything else after that.

When the smoke had finally cleared, the entire area was a mess. Blue and Orange Clansmen lay on ground, each groaning from disorientation. Lena herself was staggering a little, and would have fallen if Zazie hadn't caught her. "Whoa, you ok?" His voice bored into her mind and she nodded, vaugely registering anything. "That smoke… What was it?" She managed to get that out of her system before she slumped a little further to the ground. Zazie hoisted her up and leaned her against the wall. She was fighting a major headache that threatened to knock her out but she was stronger than that. She saw Shuu walking towards them with a deep gash on his arm and she frowned. 'Looks like I'm going to have to do some major healing.' Munakata seemed relatively unscathed, although he was looking awfully upset. "Seems like the smoke was meant to incapacitate us. Welp, it worked perfectly." Yuuto growled as he leaned on Koharu to get to where they were gathering. Koharu frowned at the comment and pulled Yuuto faster towards the wall since the latter was showing signs of falling unconscious. Lena snarled as her headache intensified quite suddenly, pressing her hand to her temple. Zazie rested his hand on her shoulder and Shuu gave a gutteral growl of anger. The sun was still shining as bright as ever. 'Thanks for that reminder that it's fucking burning out here.' Lena swore mentally and put a hand against the wall to help her get up. The world seemed to spin, but she didn't want that to affect her. She successfully managed to walk properly this time and she made it to Munakata without falling on her face. Yay.

"Are you ok?" She shook her head and made a spinning sign with her right index to indicate her dizziness. The smile on his face deflated a little before he turned away, looking at the Clansmen of the two groups help each other get back on their feet. _Literally_. She gave a small "tsk" before a green glow formed around her. It seeped into the ground and travelled towards everyone else. The smell of lavender filled the air. She felt her mind become clearer and her headache stopped. Munakata stared at her and Shuu just smiled stiffly. The wound on his arm began to heal and within seconds, it disappeared without even a scar. Everyone stopped moving. Some stared at the green glow, some just gawked and others [*cough* Crisalide*cough*] smiled knowingly. After all injured were fully healed, the green glow disappeared and so did the scent of lavender. "CRISALIDE, REGROUP!" Lena shouted and almost immediately, the Crisalide members reacted to their Queen's orders. Scepter 4 began to gather as well, but then…

"Captain! Akiyama and Benzai are missing!"


	6. Chapter 6: What To Do?

Did you guys figure out how the smoke worked? Leave a review with your ideas!

Chapter 6: What To Do?

"Captain! Akiyama and Benzai are missing!"

"…"

Shit went down from there.

"HOLY FUCK." Lena cursed out loud and began to walk in circles. 'Oh no… What should we do? Where could they be?' She continued to panic until Shuu grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't panic. We have to think this over first." He whispered into her ear. She growled a little but she stayed still. Munakata looked at her. "What shall we do now?" Lena shook her head. Shirayuki Ayumi, another member of Crisalide, shouldered her gun and walked forward. Some flinched at her sudden appearance. "I suspect that they have been taken by Zeiss." Lena's glare hardened as she remembered Ritsu's hateful look. If they'd really been taken by Zeiss… She prayed that they would at least manage to survive. Ritsu was the most unpredictable person she'd ever met. "I had an aerial view and so did Haruki. We weren't exactly affected by the smoke since we were above it. It seems that Zeiss had some sort of device that produced a smoke to incapacitated us." Lena was puzzled. 'But how did they navigate through the smoke?' Togami Haruki, a sniper as well, spoke up at that moment. Not to mention that he's a technical expert. "I suspect that they engineered the fog so that only they could move through it properly."

"How is that even possible?" "Probably through a heat sensor or something. Or maybe even earpieces that allow them to send coordinates. I haven't worked with that sort of medium before." Togami shrugged and nodded at Ayumi. She continued. "I agree with Haruki's theory. Due to the smokescreen, we couldn't shoot any of them down either." Lena shook her head. "No one is blaming you guys." The two snipers shot her grateful glances before stepping back. "What now, Sis?" Koharu questioned, tilting her head.

"We wait."

This chapter is a little short because IT'S FOR THE PLOT. Good luck to me for writing Chappy 7.


	7. Chapter 7: Phase 1

This chapter has too much dialogue doesn't it.

Chapter 7: Phase 1

Akiyama awoke with a pounding headache. Not the best.

He felt something constraining his hands, and it was hurting. He heard a groan from behind him and something shifted against the constriction, which he had managed to identify as rope. A familiar voice, "Ow…" "Benzai?" He felt the other jerk suddenly and he was pull forward a little. "Akiyama?!" He heard his friend exclaim and he winced slightly at the volume. "Are you ok?" "Other than a headache I'm fine… I think."

"So… You two are finally awake."

They both turned their heads in the direction of the new voice. Standing barely a few feet away from them was Ritsu. Akiyama stiffened visibly and Benzai curled his hands into fists. Ritsu chuckled and walked over to them. "You're lucky that Miyuki has ordered me not to touch you. Or else I would beat you up for being near Lena." Akiyama's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ritsu. "Still can give me that look? How funny!" Ritsu gave a closed eye smile and the two of them had to resist getting up and attacking the guy. Footsteps could be heard and soon, Miyuki had joined Ritsu. Akiyama and Benzai gawked at the similarity between her and Munakata. She crossed her arms. "My name is Munakata Miyuki. I am the 9th and Black Queen. If you are wondering about my name, yes, I am his sibling." Ritsu draped an arm over her shoulders and flailed his other arm around in the air. "Hey, shouldn't we have a party to celebrate our prize catch?" His eyes sparkled with glee. Miyuki rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "There's no time for that." She hissed as she scrutinized their hostages. "I hope you've been following my orders, Ritsu." He immediately stood as stiffly as a stick and he nodded. Miyuki gave a small satisfied smirk before turning on her heels and beckoning for Ritsu to follow her out. The remaining two leaned against each other, silently hoping for a quick rescue.

Lena sat against her bedroom door and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her friends. However, when she thought about Akiyama, she felt her face begin to heat up and she buried her face into the space between her knees. 'Why am I feeling like this?...' She thought, being the dense person she was. Someone began to knock on her door. She got up hurriedly and flipped the door open. Shuu stood outside, holding onto a small box. "Onii-sama? What do you need?" She asked politely, letting him in. He threw the box at her. Catching it, she opened it to find a silver bracelet made out of two silver rings bound together by a smaller one with a small pink gem attached to it. She looked at him questioningly before she felt herself falling to the ground, a weight having thrown itself onto her. She winced as she collided with the ground and she looked down to see Nakamura Yuuki, a resident Strain allied with Crisalide. The orange brooch with gold rimming lay in the center of the top area of her black Lolita dress, glimmering in the dim lighting. "It's for communication purposes. You know how my powers work don't you?" Yuuki pouted slightly and Lena giggled. "Thank you, Yuuki-chan." Yuuki grinned as she got off Lena. Lena slipped the bracelet onto her right wrist and admired the fine craftsmanship. Shuu chuckled as he watched them. A loud buzzing filled the room, making him get p and reach for his PDA. He glanced at the message on the screen and scowled. His discomfort didn't go unnoticed. "Shuu-chan? What's wrong?" Yuuki stood up, running over to him. "Lena… Zeiss has made their move. It's time for us as well." Lena ran her fingers over her new bracelet.

"Let's give them hell."

It took a while, but they managed to gather the top crew of Crisalide and give them a rundown of the current problem. Haruki and Yuuki stayed behind, volunteering to act as communication mediums with the new jewelry that everyone got. Excusing herself, Lena ducked off into a corner. She retrieved her PDA and texted Fushimi quickly, alerting him of Zeiss' plan and what Crisalide planned to do. He texted back a simple 'K' [oh the irony] and she grinned to herself. 'Phase 1 complete. Time to start off Phase 2.' She grabbed Tenjomaru and dashed out before the others. A pair of orange wings appeared on her back and she jumped, soaring into the blue sky. There were things that she needed to do. 'Well, it doesn't exactly count as part of the mission. But, I'll need to gather more people.'

Shuu noticed that she didn't leave with the group, but let it be.

Minutes later, Lena joined them midway to their planned area. Her hair had been twisted up into an elegant bun and had a silver hairpin in it. The hairpin had a very intricate design, with patterns of dragons curling around the length of the pin. A diamond flower decorated the end, with a black pearl hanging down from it. Koharu eyed it curiously as Lena raised a finger to her lips. From what she'd gathered, Zeiss never moved from their first headquarters.

And she knew where that was. A stupid choice on their part.

She motioned for them to follow her into an alley. "We can't all go in at the same time. I can hide 2 people in the shadows with the Black Aura at the most. Zazie, Koharu. You guys are with me. The rest, shadow the three of us and stay outside until Scepter 4 comes." Everyone's eyes widened. "YOU CALLED SCEPTER 4?" Koharu whisper-yelled, the others gaping. "We can't handle this on our own. Don't worry, they know what I'm planning." She smiled before dashing off, Zazie and Koharu hot on her tail, desperate for more answers. They were concerned. She'd never hide anything so important from them! 'Whatever it is… Sis better be sure she's doing it correctly.' Koharu snuck a glance towards Zazie, who wore a worried look. Eyebrows furrowed together, lips downturned into a frown. She sighed and turned back, following her sister's every move, her own pink eyes shining with worry. The trio dashed through the Shizume skyline, jumping over rooftops with orange trailing from their feet. Lena was completely focused on the sight before her, being careful to direct the team away from areas where people would be able to see them. Her primary focus was to get to them and talk to Miyuki.

They landed onto the roof of Zeiss headquarters, an old warehouse. They carefully hopped over the edge, tumbling onto the ground below. Lena sighed. "I need to guys to follow me at a far distance. Blend in with the shadows." With that, she walked to the front, braced herself and pushed open the steel doors.


	8. Chapter 8: It's A Deal NOT!

Chapter 8: It's A Deal... NOT!

Lena carefully made her way into the warehouse, eyes flashing a deep crimson for a second. "So, you've come." She raised her head to see Miyuki sitting in a regal fashion at the top of a stack of crates. Lena smirked as she remarked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I seem to have stumbled across a place where thrones are made hastily out of random crates." Miyuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she slid off, landing gracefully on the ground. A dagger flew right at Lena, but said person tilted her head a little to the side and the dagger almost impaled Ritsu who was trying to sneak up to Lena. "SEIRA! AT LEAST TRY TO SEE WHO'S BEHIND YOUR TARGET!" He yelled, flailing like a flustered child. Akayuki Seira, AKA 'Crimson Princess', rolled her eyes at Ritsu but glared at Lena. "Don't talk like that to my Queen." She hissed, raising another dagger. "Sei, that's enough." Miyuki stepped in front of the enraged girl. "Have you seen my side of the deal?" Lena scowled, but nodded. "I can't say I agree though." Miyuki's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?"

Lena stood up straighter. "You know I'm not the type to abandon friends." Ritsu was next to her in an instant, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "But you left me~." Lena didn't seem to move, but she palmed a hidden knife in her hand. With a quick movement, she had Ritsu under her with a knife dangerously close to his jugular. The other hidden members in the room stiffened. "Aww~!" Ritsu cooed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Lena just pressed her knife slightly closer and he shut up. "Lower your weapon." Lena felt the sharp point of a blade press to the small of her back. She rolled her eyes and got off Ritsu, silently returning the knife to its sheath. Miyuki held her katana, the razor blade catching the light, which streamed in, making it glint dangerously. Lena pressed a hand to her own katana, it's silver handle providing her with some comfort. "Tatsuya, bring them in." Miyuki gestured to her aide, who pulled in Akiyama and Benzai, who were a little weakened. Lena's eyes widened and she dashed forwards, dodging away from Ritsu's arms. She tackled Tatsuya away from them before hugging her teammates. "Oh my god... Thank goodness you're safe." She managed to choke out, tears already forming in her eyes. Shaking her head, she placed two fingers to her lips and let out a very ear-piercing whistle. "GAH!" The Black Clan members staggered backwards, and inwardly Lena herself wondered how she had the ability to do that. Her two friends merely shuddered a little. As if on cue, Koharu and Zazie seemed to appear suddenly out of the shadows while Scepter 4 and Crisalide members alike busted the door down.

Miyuki let out a guttural scream of frustration as she brandished her katana like a ruthless killing machine and ran forward, already beginning to surround herself with Black Aura. Lena's eyes widened as she dashed forwards to shield Benzai and Akiyama. "Zazie! Koharu!" She screamed, as she braced herself for the impact with Miyuki. The latter growled as she lunged. 'I am prepared to be skewered like a kebab.' Lena hissed mentally as she allowed her body to tense up. Imagine her surprise when Munakata jumped in front of her, intercepting Miyuki with Sirius. "ARGH!" She snarled loudly as she jumped back. "YOU IDIOT! STOP HOLDING ME BACK!" She roared once more as she moved forward. Lena managed to get Tenjomaru out and she swung it at Miyuki's sword. "Oh hell no!" Successfully whacking Miyuki's katana away, Lena willed Tenjomaru to morph back into a sword before striking at Miyuki's shoulder. The latter wasn't able to dodge in time, and Tenjomaru's razor edge sliced into her shoulder. Miyuki stumbled back in pain, blood now flowing freely out of her shoulder. Munakata grimaced slightly. As much as they were enemies, they were still siblings. It pained him to see the sight before him.

Miyuki's eyes were fully glazed over with bloodlust, her grip on her sword tightened as she lunged forwards once more, ignoring the pain shooting through her shoulder. 'I'll make him pay for all the pain he's caused me. Lena will perish for abandoning Zeiss.' The Black Aura around her was beginning to grow darker and increase in quantity. Lena and Munakata were very aware of the danger their clansmen were in, but knew that they had to stand their ground. Lena was quick to shove Munakata aside before she barely managed to block another strike from Miyuki. She grunted as she was pushed back from the impact. Koharu and Zazie were able to hold their own with Ritsu. Shuu was engaging Tatsuya in battle with relative ease. Miyuki shot a ball of Black Aura towards Munakata, who was forced to dodge to the side since it would be useless to use his Aura to defend. "Miyuki!" He heard Tatsuya scream from the side as Lena thrust her sword straight through Miyuki's uninjured shoulder and his own eyes widened in abject horror.

Everything seemed to stop for a few seconds in time...

"Beware the hidden poison within even the most beautiful of flowers... For they are the most deadly in the world."


End file.
